The Administrative Core monitors the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute CMCR website and distributes information with three different firewall levels: First, to investigators within the University of Pittsburgh CMCR, a second level to all CMCR Programs throughout eight NIAID/NIH CMCR centers, and a third level to all interested parties from inside and outside the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center. The Administrative Core oversees new grant collaborations (Table 1) and solicits and receives Pilot Project (Table 2) and Education and Development Core applications (Table 3) from post-doctoral fellows and faculty members throughout the United States and Canada. Applications are circulated among the Pitt CMCR review committees (First Drs. Kagan, Peterson, and Greenberger, then the Internal Advisory Committee (Fig. 1) for each respective program, reviews are collected, documentation ofthe reviews collated, and recommendation for funding forwarded to NIAID colleagues for approval. The Administrative Core serves as liaison with the Institutional IACUC Program to make sure of compliance of all projects, cores, and pilot projects/education and development core applicants with institutional regulations.